


Шеф-повар по-американски

by Midzukawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, F/M, M/M, Reality TV
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midzukawa/pseuds/Midzukawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тринадцать поваров собираются в Майами, чтобы побороться за звание следующего лучшего шеф-повара Америки. Соревнование освещается национальным телевидением, но настоящая драма происходит за пределами камер. Впрочем, кое-что попадает и в их объективы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Вступительный раунд.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [America's Next Top Chef](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074258) by [emwebb17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17). 



> Привет. Это перевод одной замечательной работы. Я пытался связаться с автором, но она молчала, поэтому я начал работать с этим фанфиком. 
> 
> Надеюсь, автор, если увидит, не будет против. 
> 
> Hey. This is a translation of one remarkable work. I tried to contact the author, but she was silent, so I started working with this fanfic.
> 
> I hope the author, if he sees will not mind.

  
  
— Окей, через десять минут начинаем второй раунд. У вас есть шанс завершить последние приготовления и проверить, все ли ингредиенты на месте. Если что-то не так — не кричите, обратитесь к сотрудникам, и через мгновение всё будет улажено.  
  
Дин тоскливо осмотрел содержимое своего стола: коричневый бумажный пакет с сырой курицей, по упаковке перца и проволоне[1], руккола, кинза, помидоры, лук, перец чили, один некрупный авокадо, два лайма, свежая петрушка, тмин, молотые приправы и его «секретный ингредиент» — закваска для хлеба, которую он приготовил сам. Использовать её было рискованно, потому что во время соревнования не будет времени готовить, если только им специально не скажут испечь хлеб. И, конечно, только это не поможет ему пробиться в четвертьфинал. Но Дин знал, что его мексико-техасский сэндвич просто тает во рту, так что попытаться стоило. Была не была.  
  
Дин опёрся руками о разделочную доску перед собой и медленно выдохнул. Это была идея Сэма. В основном. Да, много людей в течение нескольких лет предлагали ему поучаствовать в чём-то подобном или открыть собственное шоу, потому что Дину это нравилось. Он отвечал за готовку в мелкой придорожной закусочной Эллен, которая с появлением Дина как-то незаметно превратилась в хороший ресторан. Несколько лет назад они расширились, заняв ещё и здание по соседству со старым, и поставили больше столов. Внезапно, временная работа, которая помогала Дину отвлечься после тяжёлых будней службы морпехом, стала основной, и он начал считаться полноценным шеф-поваром. Дин, конечно, не планировал свою карьеру именно так, но жаловаться было не на что. Ха-ха, он мог бы даже сказать, что доволен своей жизнью. Конечно, любая работа по сравнению с рядом одинаковых прикроватных тумбочек, и вечно занемевшим от курка пальцем покажется раем, но впервые после возвращения из Афганистана и других горячих точек Дин гордился тем, чем занимался.  
  
Сэм — тот, кто однажды ночью притащил в закусочную камеру и снял, как Дин, в очередной раз смирившись с бессонницей, готовил бургеры и бешено жарил стейки, а в перерывах очень нецензурно кричал на поваров, которые отважились проснуться и в который раз спросить, чем они могут помочь ему. И Сэму пришлось вырезать все моменты, где слышался хриплый голос брата, потому что ни единое его слово не должно было быть ни кем услышано.  
  
Дин был очень удивлён, когда узнал, что Сэм отредактировал видео и отослал на прослушивание. Со вставленным описанием его способностей и талантов, какими-то речами о мечтах, о которых Дин никогда и не думал (ладно, просто не озвучивал). А всё потому что не считал себя таким же, как Сэм. Его брат потратил всю жизнь на стремление стать адвокатом, но отучившись семестр в университете понял, что это не то, чем он хочет заниматься. Он бросил учёбу и начал работать, чтобы получить степень магистра в области образования. Теперь он работал учителем английского в старшей школе, а всё свободное время посвящал тому, что управлял клубом Готовящихся-стать-судьями (чем, чёрт возьми, они там вообще занимаются?) и помогал в драматическом кружке. Его дети участвовали в соревнованиях национального уровня и побеждали.  
  
Дин был не удивлён, что Сэм успешен в любом деле, за которое возьмётся, но никак не мог понять, как тот настолько уверен в том, чем занимается. В конце концов, он всегда мечтал стать юристом — и бросил после пары месяцев обучения. Однако самого Сэма это ни капли не смущало. А Дин не думал, что его успех в забегаловке ресторане Эллен мог с этим сравниться. В конце концов, он просто готовил по ночам для людей, которым надо было чем-то закусить, прежде чем опять приложиться к бутылке.  
  
Сэма часто раздражала эта черта характера Дина. И ввиду его скромности, он сам смонтировал это видео и отправил, да и не на обычную посредственную кулинарную передачу, а на самое престижное и популярное шоу страны. Дин, когда узнал об этом, посмеялся и забыл, главным образом потому, что прошло уже несколько недель, а ответа не было. Но четыре дня назад ему пришло короткое письмо, с приглашением участвовать в предварительном раунде. Он, вместе с ещё девяносто девятью другими отчаянными, должен был приготовить одно единственное уникальное блюдо, достаточно вкусное, чтобы судебная коллегия из знаменитых поваров-профессионалов оценила его.  
  
Дин до сих пор с содроганием вспоминал ожесточённый спор, когда отказался ехать куда-то, а Сэм настаивал на обратном. И в итоге сейчас он стоял между других поваров с отвращением наблюдая, как кучка операторов носилась туда-сюда, выбирая ракурсы, с которых снимать лучше всего, и откуда они не будут мешать участникам.  
  
Винчестер посмотрел на открытую трибуну на одной стороне большого зала, где сидели зрители. Он не мог найти Сэма, но точно знал, что он где-то там в смущающей футболке с лицом Дина рекламировал ресторанчик Эллен. Несмотря на довольно крупную ссору, у них всё было хорошо. Как и всегда. Дин не могли злиться на брата дольше, чем три дня; кроме того, кто вообще может злиться на огромного щенка, который бегает вокруг тебя и говорит одну из самых худших поддерживающих речей в жизни? Но, по крайней мере, это было лучше, чем то, как сержанты отправляли его команду в атаку, посылая по линии фронта очень оптимистичное: «Если вы не преодолеете эту чёртову маленькую трёхметровую стену, я буду думать, что вы не только женоподобные, а настоящие бесхребетные черви».  
  
— Двухминутная готовность! — завопил ответственный за съёмку, оббегая зал по периметру, одновременно слушая что-то в наушниках и посылая кого-то куда-то по портативной рации в руке.  
  
— Эй, ты готов?  
  
Дин обернулся и увидел симпатичного небритого парня с еврейскими чертами лица, который дружелюбно улыбался.  
  
— Что? — переспросил он.  
  
— Ты готов? К соревнованию?  
  
— Гм. Нет.  
  
Незнакомец рассмеялся:  
  
— Я Аарон, — представился он.  
  
— Дин, — автоматически отозвался Винчестер.  
  
— Ну, Дин, раз мы оба переживаем, почему бы нам не утопить печали друг в друге?  
  
— Я не... м... — Дин внезапно осознал значение его слов и покраснел. — Что? Нет. Да. Почему я? Кхм, давай позже это обсудим.  
  
Аарон перестал улыбаться.  
  
— Я просто пошутил, чувак. Расслабься.  
  
— Ох, вот как! Ну, я тоже!  
  
Знакомец снова усмехнулся и вызывающе осмотрел его с ног до головы:  
  
— Впрочем, если ты не шутил, то я тоже, — и поиграл бровями.  
  
Дин почувствовал, как щеки начинают гореть ещё сильнее. Чёрт, почему когда он с красивыми (да и не очень) девушками, он чувствует и ведёт себя как альфа, а стоит только встретить милого парня, как он превращается в неудачника из средней школы?  
  
— Дин?  
  
— М? - Винчестер полуобернулся к Аарону, стараясь не показаться таким нервным, каким он себя чувствовал.  
  
— Так или иначе, будем мы отмечать или утешать друг друга, нам надо будет встретиться.  
  
Дин молча сглотнул. Аарон ещё раз улыбнулся, и, напоследок кивнув, отправился к своему столу.  
  
  
— Готовы, повара? Мы начинаем... сейчас!  
  
Звон громкого стартового гонга прокатился эхом по вместительному залу, и от неожиданности Дин подскочил, наверное, на целый фут. Сердце забухало в груди, и он в панике оглянулся, не зная, что делать. Потом он увидел, что все занялись своими блюдами, и понял, что его полностью парализовало. Дин забыл даже, как держать нож, не то что как им пользоваться, а тем более как приготовить Пико-де-Гальо, который изначально планировал. На мгновение застарелый страх холодной рукой сжал горло: что, если он опять окажется бесполезным? Он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на ингредиенты перед собой. У него есть все, что нужны — продукты и рецепт. Он знает, что нужно делать, и он справится. Дин принялся за работу.  
  
  
***  
  
_  
— Привет, я — Бэла Талбот! Долгие месяцы мы искали самых талантливых, креативных и творческих поваров для участия в «Шеф-поваре по-американски». Мы выбирали кандидатов из больших и маленьких городов, владельцев ресторанов и поваров, отмеченных высокими наградами, выпускников кулинарных академий и самоучек с десятилетним опытом за плечами. Отобрав сотню самых выдающихся, мы собрали их здесь, в Майами, для борьбы за участие в четвертьфинале!  
_  
  
  
_— У участников есть ровно сорок пять минут для блюда на выбор без ограничений. Соперники должны показать, кто из них способен уложиться в короткий срок, приготовив самое эстетичное, и, конечно, вкусное блюдо. Чтобы определить победителей, в этом сезоне мы собрали самых строгих и справедливых судей, и, скажу я вам, угодить им будет совсем непросто!  
_  
  
  
— _Конечно, невозможно представить «Шеф-повара по-американски» без самопровозглашённой королевы французской кухни — Наоми Милтон. Все её четыре ресторана оцениваются лучшими в мире, а сама она получила больше наград, чем любой другой повар страны.  
_  
  
  
  
— _Также поприветствуйте обаятельного победителя прошлого сезона, владельца сети кафе-закусочных «Гриль с Габриэлем» и «Грешные конфетки» — Габриэля Энгельса!_  
  
  
  
_— И в этом году к нам добавился повар, печально известный тем, что промышлял рабством на своей кухне и очень красочно высказывал своё неудовольствие, но уникальность вкусов его блюд и огромный кулинарный опыт помогли ему заполучить премию Джеймса Бирда и Новаторскую поварскую премию в 2013 году[2]. Фергус Кроули!  
  
— А теперь давайте посмотрим, чем занимаются наши повара!_  
  
  
***  
  
  
Дин ждал своей очереди, поскольку судьи пока занимались другими участниками. Он был практически в конце, так как являлся одним из тех, чье блюдо не было скоропортящимся. Дин был категорически не согласен - куриная грудка, которую он с таким трудом готовил, быстро остывала. Но, по крайней мере, ему разрешили не собирать его сэндвичи до тех пор, пока перед ним не останется только участник. Дин твердо уверен, что отлично справился, но судьи - те, которых он видел только по телевизору! - казались довольно строгими, и камеры вдруг начали двигаться в его сторону, и Дин почувствовал, как в желудке застыл холодный ком и закружилась голова.  
  
Он изо всех сил пытался не нервничать, пока слоями выкладывал начинку и украшал так мастерски, как умел. Честно говоря, он скорее просто резал хлеб треугольниками и складывал половинки друг на друга. Дин попытался красиво выложить тарелку морковными чипсами - слегка подсоленными и очень тонко нарезанными ломтиками моркови, зажаренными до хрустящей корочки - но это выглядело просто смешно, поэтому он сдался и просто свалил все в одну кучу.  
  
Он едва успел поднять голову над блюдом, прежде чем тройка судей, ведущая шоу, два оператора и чувак, который держал микрофон заполнили все его личное пространство.  
  
\- Привет, - поздоровалась Бэлла с ярким британским акцентом. Дин моргнул. Он знал эту девушку. Она одновременно была ведущей, владелицей "Шеф-повара" и гурманом; носила открытую сексуальную одежду и, постанывая, облизывала пальцы после пробы блюд, которые ей особенно понравились.  
  
\- Можете представиться и сказать, что вы нам приготовили?  
  
\- Ох, да. Конечно, - Дин быстро окинул взглядом судей. Наоми стояла, скрестив руки на животе, и старательно изображала искреннюю заинтересованность. Габриэль закидывал в рот сладости из коробки с засахаренными яблоками, которую бедный помощник был вынужден всюду таскать за ним. Он ухмылялся, но смотрел довольно дружелюбно. У Кроули (Дин просто не мог заставить себя называть этого человека по имени) улыбка напоминала акулий оскал, и пока было непонятно, опасен он или же просто устал после семи десятков блюд, которые им пришлось просмотреть.  
  
\- Меня зовут Дин Винчестер, и я приготовил сэндвич, рецепт которого сам изобрел в ресторане, в котором работаю. Он называется "Злая Джо", и это имеет смысл, потому что Джо - дочь владелицы ресторана, и она правда ненавидит мексико-техасский пищу, а этот сэндвич именно такой.  
  
\- У Вас была возможность произвести на нас впечатление, - ровно начала Наоми, - а Вы принесли бутерброд?  
  
Дин сглотнул.  
  
\- Это вкусно, я уверен. Здесь курица, приправленная тмином, молотыми приправами, свежей петрушкой и каплей лаймового сока. И Пика-де-Гальо, который я сам приготовил. Я подал все с двумя видами сыра и гуакамоле. И секретный ингредиент, гм, хлеб. Закваску для него я сделал сам, - Винчестер понял, что уже откровенно лепечет, и замолчал.  
  
\- Дин.  
  
Парень обернулся и увидел продюсера, который выглядывал из-за камер.  
  
\- Это было здорово, правда. Но давайте попробуем еще раз, и теперь Вы постараетесь смотреть на судей, хорошо?  
  
Дин кивнул, ощущая, как у него пересохло в горле. Ему надо было пройти через это все снова? Он глубоко вздохнул  
и посмотрел мимо камер, теперь понимая, что во время своей коротенькой речи просто уставился на них, не моргая.  
  
\- Хорошо. Тогда начните с момента, когда представляетесь.  
  
Дин сосредоточился на лицах перед собой и начал заново. Во второй раз он смог объяснить и описать все понятнее, и судьи попробовали его блюдо. Габриэль тихо воскликнул, откусив, и широко раскрытыми глазами уставился на Винчестера. Но так ничего и не сказал, и взял еще кусочек.  
  
Наоми попробовала и приподняла тонкую бровь. Прожевала и улыбнулась:  
  
\- Признаться, я приятно удивлена. Такой аромат, и этот хлеб - просто шедевр. Определенно, Ваше фирменное блюдо Вам удалось.  
  
\- Это тоже, - влез Кроули, держа наколотый на вилку морковный кусочек, - блестяще. Не пережарено, хорошее сочетание сладкого и соленого.  
  
Дин пробормотал благодарность, и судьи пошли к следующему участнику; за ними последовал эскорт из камер. Дин промокнул полотенцем пот, который струйками стекал со лба. Отвратительно. Дин не мог понять, понравилась ли его готовка кому-то, или они просто притворились из вежливости. Вряд ли, конечно, зачем им это, поэтому Дин надеялся на первый вариант. И вообще, в закусочной-ресторане, где он работал, его никогда не интересовало особо, понравится его стряпня кому-то или нет, так с какой стати его должно волновать мнений каких-то кичливых поваров, которые все блюда, по сложности легче фуа-гра, и за блюда-то не считали?  
  
В любом случае, он рад, что все закончилось. Конечно, он не прошел, и в скором времени его отправят домой, поэтому и переживать нет смысла.  
  
Через десять минут судьи закончили с очередным участником, и их милостиво заперли в маленькой для сотни человек комнате, и никто из частников не мог видеть своих семей и друзей на трибуне, но зато им можно было сесть после нескольких часов на ногах.  
  
\- Ну, как прошло? - подошел к нему Аарон, когда все с трудом разместились в простой, захламленной комнате, забитой неудобными раскладными стульями.  
  
Дин пожал плечами.  
  
\- Неплохо. Вроде им даже понравилось. Хотя с другой стороны, все прошло слишком быстро, чтобы утверждать наверняка.  
  
\- Ага, я видел. Они потратили секунд двадцать на то, чтобы попробовать, а потом поулыбались и свалили. Хочешь воды, кстати?  
  
\- М? Да, спасибо.  
  
Дин наблюдал, как Аарон подошел к кулерам, о которых позаботился кто-то из спонсоров. Компания из следующих двадцати пяти поваров, блюда которых еще не оценили, была согнана в самый угол помещения; им диктовали последние инструкции, пока тех.персонал готовил для них зал и операторы проверяли камеры. Остальные, те, кто уже освободился, расселись на стульях группами и делились впечатлениями.  
  
Дин сел на стул где-то у стены и махнул новому другу, который оглядывался с двумя стаканчиками с водой в руках. Винчестер поблагодарил его, а потом залпом проглотил содержимое стакана и все равно не напился. Ему все еще казалось, что его рот набит ватой.  
  
\- Господи, это было ужасно, - тоскливо проговорил Дин. - Я даже представить не могу, как кому-то придется переживать это раз за разом в течение целых одиннадцати недель.  
  
\- Ну, хорошие новости в том, что 11 недель шоу просто будет показываться для телезрителей, а нам самим придется поработать максимум пять.  
  
\- Все еще очень долго.  
  
\- А что, ты заставил кого-то вернуться домой, чтобы поразвлечься? - Аарон захихикал, - я не против, но, полагаю, я должен знать, прежде чем закрутить с тобой, а потом со скандалом убегать от обманутых вторых половинок.  
  
Дин осторожно прикусил губу. Потом понял, что делает, выпрямился и откашлялся.  
  
\- У меня никого нет. И не было. По крайней мере, не дольше, чем на ночь. На пару часов.  
  
\- О.  
  
Дин закатил глаза. Зачем он вообще это сказал?  
  
Больше разговор не клеился, и Дин чувствовал, что теперь в полной заднице. Он мрачно сверлил взглядом этикетку на бутылке и пытался отгородиться от шумных перепалок вокруг. В итоге Аарон извинился, но Дин даже не улыбнулся в ответ. Это было довольно оскорбительно. Спустя почти два часа им сообщили, что третий оценочный раунд подошел к концу, и следующей группе следовало приготовиться. Дин упал духом. Это значило, что ему надо было просидеть здесь еще минимум два часа. Да еще и сзади происходил не очень приятный диалог, который Дин не мог заставить себя не слушать.  
  
\- Удачи тебе, Кастиэль. Ты должен постараться.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
\- Ой, да все с ним будет нормально. С нами всеми. Здесь есть даже те, кто пришел с сэндвичами. В смысле, любой же идиот может приготовить гребанный бутерброд.  
  
Дин нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
\- Да, - продолжил первый, - но подумайте об этом. Если кто-то способен сделать из сэндвича фирменное блюдо - он выделяется, и куда сильнее, чем остальные. Как и ты, Кас. Кстати, вы же помните, что вся сотня здесь - самые лучшие в стране?  
  
\- Действительно, - согласился второй, тот, к которому обращались, как к Кастиэлю. Что вообще за дурацкое имя? - Но насколько сложное такое блюдо?  
  
Настроение Дина упало ниже отметки "прескверное". Он повернулся на своем стуле и увидел двух придурков. И затылок третьего.  
  
\- Эй. Сэндвичи - традиционное американское блюдо. Если вы высокомерно готовите только какое-то крутое дерьмо, которое никто и есть не станет, вы чертовы придурки.  
  
Те двое шокировано уставились на него, а третий развернулся, и... вот черт. У него были самые голубые в мире глаза. Дин не мог смотреть в эти глаза спокойно.  
  
\- Я никогда не говорил, что сэндвичи - неоригинально, - невозмутимо отозвался голубоглазый, - но они далеко не самые сложные в приготовлении, - его голос звучал низко и грубо, как будто он только что проснулся. Или был полностью затраханым (а что, Дин рассматривал и этот вариант; такие глаза просто не могли остаться без внимания).  
  
Дин сосредоточился на поддержании своего сердитого вида, хотя сейчас ему, скорее, было просто скучно.  
  
\- И что же будешь готовить ты?  
  
\- Петуха в вине.  
  
У Дина отвисла челюсть.  
  
\- Что? Петуха в вине? За сорок пять чертовых минут?  
  
\- Ну, это будет интерпретация, а не настоящее блюдо. Но оно покажет мое мастерство, а этого достаточно, - Дин медленно моргнул. Что за претенциозный мудак?  
  
\- Оу. Тогда удачи.  
  
\- Спасибо, - серьезно ответил парень.  
  
Дин заерзал. Он не уловил сарказма? Этот чудак просто продолжал смотреть на него. Разговор не закончен? Он ждет, что Дин скажет что-то еще?  
  
\- Четвертая группа! - проорал ответственный за порядок через шум в комнате, - на выход!  
  
Незнакомец наконец нарушил зрительный контакт, и Дин незаметно выдохнул, освободившись от пристального взгляда. Он продолжил молчаливо наблюдать, как парень встал и одернул мешковатое пальто. Дин ненавязчиво оглядел длинные ноги, которые выглядели весьма неплохо в черных чинос[3], плотно обтягивающих крепкую задницу. Темно-серая рубашка, заправленная в брюки, подчеркивала узкую талию и плоский живот. Одежда не скрывала развитые мышцы на груди и руках, четкие и сильные, хотя было видно, что никто их специально не накачивал. Дин поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что мужчина снова смотрит на него. Дин не собирался скрывать того, что находил его очень привлекательным, а потому глаз не отвел. Щеки повара заалели и он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу под пристальным взглядом Винчестера; легкое пренебрежение, казалось, ушло из него.  
  
\- Удачи, - повторно пробормотал Дин.  
  
Мужчина откашлялся, потом резко развернулся на каблуках и спешно удалился. Дин усмехнулся про себя, глядя ему вслед. Он довольно подло надеялся, что, сбитый с толку, тот не сможет приготовить своего петуха так, как надо. Впрочем, серьезно он его поражения не хотел. Просто было бы неплохо, если бы этот красавец согласился бы утешиться с ним, если что. Аарон милый, да, но... Если бы Дину можно было выбирать, он точно знал, в чью пользу бы склонилась чаша весов.  
  
\- Эй, простите! - Дин очнулся от своих мыслей, когда кто-то пощелкал пальцами перед его лицом. Один из персонала.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Мы собираемся снять ваше мнение. Просто выскажите свои мысли, каким вам показался вступительный раунд.  
  
\- О! О, д-да, хорошо! - Дин всполошился, а какая-то низенькая женщина начала вытирать ему лоб, замазывая каким-то средством, скрывающим блеск, и делать прочие стремные вещи. Он был далеко не в восторге, когда ему сказали, что во время съемок надо будет делать легкий макияж; Дин добавил это в список вещей, за которые потом устроит Сэму выволочку. В конце концов, он же его сюда притащил.  
  
\- Вы готовы.  
  
Дин потер влажные ладони о джинсы.  
  
\- Что мне надо сказать?  
  
\- На что это было похоже? Гордитесь ли вы тем, что сделали? Как прошла оценка вашего блюда?  
  
\- Не все ли равно сейчас? В смысле, я даже не знаю результатов...  
  
\- Конечно. Но вы один из самых привлекательных конкурсантов, так что, вероятно, сильно заинтересуете возможных спонсоров и разных рекламных агентов, так что скажите хоть что-нибудь.  
  
\- Просто потрясающе.  
  
\- Да. Так что?  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Ну, неплохо поработали, да? - Бэлла говорила устало, но на камеру держала на лице вымученную и жутковатую улыбку.  
  
\- Да, было много отличившихся блюд, - отозвалась Наоми.  
  
\- И довольно мало тех, которые отличились в плохом смысле слова, - добавил Кроули.  
  
\- О, Боже, - Габриэль мученически возвел глаза к потолку, - тот суп-хумус[4] был, наверное, самой ужасной вещью, которую я когда-либо пробовал.  
  
Все судьи как один сморщили носы и скривились.  
  
\- Но, продолжил он, - за тот лаймовый десерт я мог бы даже убить кого-нибудь.  
  
\- Ты предвзят, потому что любишь сладкое, - поддел его Кроули.  
  
\- Может быть, но ты не сможешь отрицать, что он превосходен.  
  
Кроули пожал плечами, отказываясь отвечать.  
  
\- Он хорош, - вмешалась Бэлла, - но разве он сможет хотя бы стоять на одном уровне с другими солеными блюдами? Я имею ввиду, что в конкурсах есть задания с выпечкой, но она вся в основном не сладкая.  
  
\- Да, - подтвердила Наоми, - сможет ли кто-то, кто специализируется на приготовление тортов, соперничать с парнем, приготовившим петуха в вине за сорок пять минут? Сомневаюсь.  
  
\- Ну, поэтому у нас и есть таблица навыков, - Габриэль кивнул на стену.  
  
\- Верно.  
  
\- И мы как раз сможем проверить, действительно ли готовящий такие фантастические сэндвичи может управляться и с другими блюдами.  
  
Все мудро закивали головами.  
  
Бэлла полностью развернулась к объективам и подождал, пока камеры сфокусируются на ней.  
  
_\- Делайте ставки, господа. У нас есть несколько идей, и после этой рекламной паузы нам придется сократить количество участников с сотни до сорока, а пока вы можете выдвигать предположения_!  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Внимание!  
  
Толпа народа оторвалась от своего жалкого обедо-ужина из бутербродов с ветчиной и уставилась на оператора, стоявшего в дверях. После того, как закончила последняя команда, им пришлось прождать еще больше трех часов. Все участники на ногах с шести утра, а сейчас уже почти семь вечера, и они вымотались. Дину удалось подружить с милой девушкой по имени Селеста после того, как он разругался с Аароном, а голубоглазый оказался слишком застенчивым, чтобы даже просто поговорить с ним. Хотя периодически пронизывал его взглядом, и Дин уже подумывал, не сказать ли ему, что он все видит. И его знакомая, кажется, не возражала насчет того, что Дин иногда отвлекался. Похоже, ее интересовало только то, что он смотрел "Звездный путь"[5].  
  
\- На этом столе сорок конвертов. Если на каком-то из них есть ваше имя - вы прошли, поздравляю. В конвертах указания на завтрашний день и ключи от гостиницы, в которой вам предстоит переночевать. Руководство наняло автобус, который ровно в восемь часов развезет вас по отелям, так что у вас есть около часа, чтобы пообщаться с семьей и друзьями. Те, кто не увидят свое имя на конвертах - вас исключили. Благодарим за участия, вы сможете испытать удачу еще раз в следующем году.  
  
Оператор мгновение смотрел на застывший народ, а потом развернулся и бросился прочь. Через секунду все словно обезумели, рванув к столику, снося все на своем пути и затаптывая злосчастные конверты. Дин остался на своем месте. Весь день он пытался убедить себя, что если он не пройдет, будет только лучше, потому что он сможет выбраться из этого дурдома и отправиться домой. Но сейчас обнаружил, что нервничает, и огонек предательской надежды тлеет где-то внутри него. Дин развернулся и посмотрел на Селестию, замечая, что она так же осталась сидеть.  
  
\- Готова провалиться?  
  
Она тряхнул рыжими волосами и заулыбалась:  
  
\- Нет, и думаю, все равно надо проверить. Вдруг мы прошли.  
  
\- Эй, если мы оба позорно провалились - первый раунд смотрим вместе.  
  
\- По рукам.  
  
Они проследовали к столу почти в одиночестве. Что удивительно, не распакованными оставались еще по меньше мере пять конвертов. Было чертовски шумно; проигравшие рыдали громче, чем радовались прошедшие в следующий тур - большая их часть высыпала на улицу, чтобы поделиться новостями с родственниками.  
  
Дин всмотрелся в имена на конвертах. Взгляд зацепился за одно, "Кастиил Новак". Какое-то оно странно. Церковное.  
  
\- Да! - девушка рядом с ним вдруг начала бешено подпрыгивать на одном месте, - я сделала это! Сделала! Я! - она продемонстрировала Дину конверт с именем "Чарли Брэдбери" на нем.  
  
\- Э, Селеста, - мягко проговорил Дин, - здесь на твое имя, а какой-то Чарли.  
  
\- Да, я знаю. Это мой псевдоним на шоу.  
  
Дин моргнул.  
  
\- А это не запрещено?  
  
\- Нет, конечно. Пока организаторы знают мое настоящее имя, им все равно, как я называю сама себя.  
  
\- Оу, так как мне к тебе обращаться? Чарли или Селеста?  
  
\- Думаю, лучше Чарли, чтобы привыкнуть сразу, а не тогда, когда нам придется соперничать друг с другом на шоу, - она подмигнула.  
  
\- Ты очень оптимистична.  
  
\- Ага, это обо мне. О! Это же ты, да? - она начал всхлипывать, схватив какой-то конверт. Кажется, Селеста-Чарли очень переволновалась и была буквально на грани нервного срыва. Дину стало неловко.  
  
Сначала Дин не понял, о чем она. Конверт. Неужели. Он просто приготовил сэндвич, который всегда делал в закусочной, а оказался в сотне признанных поваров страны, а теперь еще и одним из сорока талантливейших?  
  
\- Разве это не твое имя?  
  
\- Да. Да, это я. Дин Винчестер - мое имя, - он протянул руку и взял у Чарли конверт, рассеяно смотря на собственное имя черными буквами на нем. Через секунду девушка повисла на нем, душа в объятиях, и он засмеялся, одной рукой прижимая ее к себе за плечи. Дин посмотрел прямо через стол и увидел, как его недавний знакомец, голубоглазый, берет в руки тот концерт со странным именем.  
  
\- Кастиил, - услышал он собственный не сдержавшийся голос. Дин запаниковал, раздумывая, как бы объяснить, почему он почти прокричал его имя. Мужчина обратил на него внимание и вопросительно уставился этими своими невозможными глазами. - Видимо, твой петух[6] довольно хорош, - наконец, нашелся он и ухмыльнулся.  
  
Собеседник покраснел, но выдержал его прямой взгляд:  
  
\- Я говорил, что опытный.  
  
\- Мои поздравления, - ухмылка Дина слегка дрогнула, когда он опять услышал его голос, и он сглотнул.  
  
\- Спасибо, тебе тоже, - Новак посмотрел на конверт в его руках, - Дин.  
  
Винчестер кивнул и начал отворачиваться, как человек снова окликнул его:  
  
\- Кастиэль.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Кастиэль, меня зовут Кастиэль. Не Кастиил.  
  
\- О. Прости. У меня отстойное произношение.  
  
Кастиэль пожал плечами.  
  
\- Окей, тогда как насчет "Кас"? Думаю, так я точно не ошибусь.  
  
Мужчина слегка наклонил голову, и провалиться Дину сквозь землю, если это не было самым милым, что он когда-либо видел.  
  
\- Мне нравится, - и, коротко улыбнувшись, он пошел на выход. Дин почувствовал, как уголки губ неудержимо поднимаются; он так и провожал Каса взглядом, пока тот не скрылся за дверью, не сводя взгляда с его шикарной задницы. Рядом хихикнула Чарли, и Дин обернулся к ней.  
  
\- Чего?  
  
\- Нет, ничего, братишка. Давай, действуй. Горячий роман с соперником поможет тебе заполучить больше экранного времени.  
  
\- Заткнись, - рассмеялся Дин и пихнул ее; Чарли с негодующим писком споткнулась.  
  
  
***  
_  
  
\- Итак, вот мы и на четвертьфинале!_ \- Бэлла взволнованно повернулась к камере, - _и сейчас у нас "Профессиональный тест"!_  
  
\- Навыков.  
  
\- На... что? - переспросила Бэлла продюсера.  
  
\- "Тест профессиональных навыков". Давайте перезапишем, только теперь скажите правильно.  
  
\- Ох, хорошо. Простите. _Итак, вот мы и на четверть финале! И сейчас у нас "Тест профессиональных навыков". Команда лучших поваров с сотни была сокращена до четырех десятков. На этот раз мы будем проверять кулинарные технические навыки. Не будет ограничения по времени, участникам лишь нужно будет справиться так хорошо, как того требуют правила "Шеф-повара по-американски". Судьи будут ходить и оценивать поваров, и те, кого они похлопают по плечу, будут исключены.  
  
\- Чтобы пройти, всем участникам надо будет выполнить следующие пять задач. Для начала аккуратно очистить чилийский сибас и разделить филе на четыре одинаковых порции. Затем нарезать лук как можно более одинаковыми кубиками, размером не более сантиметра. Отделить шесть яичных белков от желтков, и взбить в пену до жестких пик. Далее все участники должны будут всего лишь очистить три яблока, но срезав кожуру настолько тонко, насколько можно в кратчайшие сроки. И, наконец, последним испытанием будет приготовление любого соуса на выбор: бешамель, велуте, эспаньоль, томатный или голландский [7].  
  
\- И помните, дорогие,_ \- Дин закатил глаза, _\- скорость - не главное, конечно, но частью хорошей техники так же является быстрота и эффективность. Удачи вам!_  
  
Дин глубоко вздохнул, взял в руку нож, луковицу и приступил к заданию. Его план был в том, что сначала он делал все самое легкое, давая себе время подумать над остальным. Лук, яблоки и яйца - это элементарно; скорее всего, он справится быстрее, чем за десять минут. А вот с рыбой будет сложнее. В его родном городе рыбу не очень любили, а если и готовили, то особо не заморачивались, поэтому Дину негде было наработать технику.  
  
И соус. На прошлый его день рождения Сэм подарил ему приглашение на лучшие кулинарные курсы, и сделал щенячьи глаза, когда Дин отказался идти. К счастью, ему пришлось сходить только один раз, отмазавшись словами, что быть единственным мужчиной среди двадцати женщин довольно неловко. Тот урок был как раз о соусах; не то, чтобы он что-то понял, но, кажется, какие-то знания о приготовлении голландского соуса в его голове остались. Скорее всего, им он и займется.  
  
В считанные минуты у него уже был очищен и мелко нарезал лук, хотя и не совсем однородно, на намного лучше, чем у его соседей справа и слева, и три яблока, кожура с которых была срезана настолько тонко, что просвечивала. Сейчас он заканчивал с белками.  
  
Габриэль уже проходил мимо Дина, когда он только начал с луком, а в следующий раз остановился чтобы посмотреть, как он справляется с фруктами. Он подмигнул ему, прежде чем подойти к следующему участнику, который чистил рыбу. Или пытался. Габриэль хлопнул его по плечу, и бедный парнишка испарился с кухни уже через мгновение. Он разрезал рыбу пополам, поперек позвоночника, и его шанс нормально отделить филе был окончательно потерян.  
  
Когда Дин уже взбивал белковую пену уже три-четыре минуты, к нему подошла Наоми. Он был единственным в радиусе десяти метров, кто еще не закончил или не был исключен, и она посмотрела на часы. Она приподняла бровь, и Дин затаил дыхание. Судья двинулась дальше.  
  
Винчестер прерывисто выдохнул и оглядел свой столик. Оставалось самое сложное. Наверное, лучше ему взяться за рыбу, потому что соус он, скорее всего, сожжет.  
  
Чистка сибасса оказалась не сложнее, чем чистка сома, а это Дин делать умел, и теперь гордился собой и своими неплохими результатами. Он провел по мясу кончиками пальцем, пытаясь почувствовать кости, которые мог пропустить, и огляделся. Какой-то расстроенный парень из Луизианы бездумно мешал в глубокой тарелке лук, яблоки и яйца, и казался полностью безучастным.Дин заметил, как через ряд мелькнули вспышкой яркие волосы Чарли, но рассмотреть, как она справляется, не смог. Человек рядом с Дином все еще пытался что-то сделать с белками, но ему просто не хватало сил, чтобы можно было одной рукой держать миску, а другой крутить венчик. Это было довольно несправедливо, потому что все повара уже сто лет как не взбивали белковую пену вручную, но Дин не мог жаловаться, если у его будет на соперника меньше.  
  
Итак, у него было три идеальных филе и одно слегка разрезанное, но он попытался это скрыть, сложив остальные кусочки поверх. И Дин уже начал готовить соус - яичные желтки разогревались вместе с маслом, лимоном и приправами. По крайней мере, кажется, именно это было основой. Ему так казалось. Пока у него было несколько свободных минут, Дин опять обвел взглядом кухню. Через несколько рядов он увидел Каса, и теперь не мог оторвать взгляда от его рук.  
  
У него были сильные мужские руки, но пальцы тонкие и изящные. Кастиэль, как и Дин, проверял наличие костей в филе наощупь, и ведь вид того, как цвет его кожи почти сливался с цветом филе не должен был возбуждать, верно? Дин опять сосредоточился на готовке.  
  
В дальней части кухни раздался шум. Дин поднял голову и увидел, как все судьи собрались вместе, и все камеры направили на них. Скорее всего, они обсуждали что-то. Затем Бэлла подошла поближе к ним и попросила внимания.  
  
\- Хорошо, основная часть не понравившихся судьям конкурсантов уже исключена, но нам все еще надо сократить еще троих.  
  
Дин удивленно огляделся. И правда, почти половина плит уже пустовала, а он все еще был тут. У него закружилась голова.  
  
\- Поэтому мы надеемся, что вы уже начали работу над своими соусами, потому что через три минуты судьи отправятся на финальную проверку. Еще три повара уйдут, а оставшиеся двадцать пройдут в полуфинал.  
  
Поднялся гул. Все повара отказались от своих задач, и сосредоточились на приготовлении соусов. Дин добавил еще немного лимона, молотый черный перец вместо кайенского, и тмин. Он вдруг заметил, что аромат тмина похож на запах дыма, и не сдержал истеричный смешок. Дин замолчал, когда несколько пар глаз уставились в его сторону. И Кас тоже.  
  
Судьи быстро двигались по рядам, зачерпывая только по ложке соуса у каждого участника, одновременно слушая, как повара тарабанят рецепты. Еще через пару минут они снова обсудили что-то вместе, и Наоми с Габриэлем лишили его еще двух соперников, а потом Дин с упавшим сердцем увидел, как Кроули целенаправленно идет в его сторону. В частности, он был расстроен своей реакцией; он и не знал, насколько на самом деле не хотел проигрывать.  
  
Как только Кроули приблизился к его столу, он вдруг развернулся и подошел к тощему парню слева от Дина, похлопав его по плечу. Тот разрыдался, и Винчестер скривился. По крайней мере, если он и облажается, то уйдет гордо.  
  
\- Готово, - проговорила Бэлла, улыбаясь слишком радостно для человека, только что лишившего мечты двух десятков человек. - Теперь вас осталось только двадцать. Чтобы определить финалистов, вам надо будет приготовить блюдо, используя все ингредиенты на ваших столах. У вас будет доступ к кладовой, но эти ингредиенты должны быть в блюде обязательно. У вас двадцать минут. Время пошло.  
  
Все замерли на мгновение, а затем толпой бросились к кладовой или своим плитам. Дин снял свой соус с огня, чтобы дать ему остыть, и побежал в кладовую, чтобы взять все, что нужно для приготовления сальсы из манго [8]. Этот рецепт он увидел в каком-то журнале, когда сидел в очереди на прием к стоматологу, и решил, что лучше попробовать его, чем ничего не делать вообще. В блюде было много продуктов, которые требовали нарезки, и Дину пришлось одновременно заниматься этим и жарить рыбу. Было тяжело, но время ограничено и надо было торопиться.  
  
Готовя, он все ждал, когда же на него накатит паника, но этого не случилось. У него не было на нее ни единой свободной минуты. Когда до конца конкурса осталось совсем немного - Дин решил рискнуть. Он добавил немного белковой пены в соус. И понадеялся, что это не будет слишком уж несъедобно.  
  
\- Время вышло! Всем поднять руки! - громко сказал Бэла.  
  
Повара подняли руки и отошли от своих рабочих мест. Судьи пошли по рядам, на ходу зачерпывая ложечками соусы, хваля и критикуя. А Дин смотрел, как пена, остаток которой он выложил поверх рыбы, на теплом филе начала растекаться и застывать в подобие безе, а он опять был почти в конце. К моменту, когда судьи подошли к нему, почти весь белок стек в тарелку и смешался с сальсой. Дин объяснил, как применил тот или иной ингредиент, и расстроился, увидев на лицах недоверии, скепсис и даже легкое опасение.  
  
По крайней мере, никто из судей не скривился и ничего не выплюнул, это было хорошим знаком. Наоми вилкой разделила филе, и улыбнулась, увидев нижний замаскированный кусочек.  
  
\- Это вкусно, - удивленно проговорила она, - вкуснее всего, что мы пока пробовали.  
  
\- Да, - сказал Габриэль, - манговая сальса неплохо сочетается с яблоками. Получилось не слишком сладко, чувствуется фруктовая кислинка.  
  
\- Нестрашно даже то, что ты полностью завалил белки, продолжил Кроули. - Они дали интересную консистенцию, и вместе с соленой рыбой кажется, что так и было задумано. Очень творческий подход. Хотя видно, что ты просто облажался, да.  
  
\- Спасибо, - еще раз уныло протянул Дин.  
  
Судьи пошли к следующему участнику, и Дин медленно выдохнул. Он сделал все, что мог. Винчестер отыскал взглядом своего нового голубоглазого знакомого и был приятно удивлен, обнаружив, что и тот смотрит на него, наклонившись над плитой. Кас выпрямился и покраснел, сразу отворачиваясь. Дин еще раз посмотрел на свое блюдо, наколол на вилку кусочек рыбы и обмакнул в соус. По крайней мере, он мог попробовать, раз судьи не начали плеваться.  
  
Дин приподнял брови. Черт, это вкусно. Очень вкусно. Хм.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Бэлла старательно улыбалась объективам.  
  
_\- Мы действительно потрепали этих бедняг в последние пару дней, но с сотни мы сузили их количество до тринадцати. Итак, встречай чертову дюжину счастливчиков, Америка! Девятый сезон "Шеф-повара по-американски" объявляется официально открытым!_  
  
- _Захария Смит!_  
  
  
_  
- **Вы все сейчас улыбаетесь. Посмотрим, как долго это продлится.**  
  
\- Сара Блейк!_  
  
  
  
_- **После того, как я бросила работу, чтобы ухаживать за своей больной матерью, у меня было много времени, чтобы научиться готовить. Я хочу доказать, что повара-самоучки тоже способны на многое.  
**  
\- Бенни Лафит! _  
  
  
_  
- **Вы будете удивлены, думая, как вы вообще жили раньше без моих блюд.**  
  
\- Кевин Трэн! _  
  
  
  
_- **Я хочу выиграть хотя бы для того, чтобы мама перестала кривиться каждый раз, когда видит меня, потому что я не пошел в Гарвард.**  
  
\- Трейси Белл!_  
  
  
_  
- **Меня, как повара, никогда не воспринимали всерьез из-за пола и возраста. Даже из-за моей внешности. Что же, если эти мальчики хотят поглазеть на мою задницу, я не против. Я пришла, чтобы готовить, и без победы я не уйду.**  
  
\- Руфус Тернер!_  
  
  
_  
- **Что я вообще тут забыл? Ладно, черт с ним, просто дайте мне мой приз.**  
  
\- Аарон Басс!_  
  
  
_  
- **Я учился в лучшей кулинарной академии Америки, и меня учили всемирной известные повара. Я специализируюсь на азиатской, французской и средиземноморской кухне, но все ожидают, что я буду готовить только еврейскую еду. Я здесь, чтобы показать, что не все евреи помешаны на национальной пище.  
**  
\- Мэг Мастерс!_  
  
  
_  
- **Не пытайтесь подружиться со мной. Я пришла, чтобы победить, потому что лучшая.  
**  
\- Джоди Миллс! _  
  
  
_  
- **Мой сын сказал, что я хорошо готовлю. Я просто обязана доказать, что он прав.**  
  
\- Гарт Фицджеральд IV!_  
  
  
_  
- **До того, как стать поваром, я работал стоматологом. И знаете, эти профессии на самом деле не так уж и отличаются. Я имею ввиду, что вы кладете что-то людям в рот, чтобы они заткнулись!  
**  
\- Чарли Брэдбери!_  
  
  
  
_- **Я научилась готовить, пока наблюдала, как готовит моя мама. Если я выиграю, это будет значить, что она удивительная. Я хочу, чтобы мама гордилась мной.**  
  
\- Дин Винчестер!_  
  
  
  
_- **Хм. Неплохо было бы получить все эти деньги за победу.**  
  
\- Кастиэль Новак!  
  
_  
  
_- **Кулинария - то, где я могу быть самим собой. Я хочу готовить то, что будет питать не только тело, но и душу. Я участвую здесь не только ради денег или престижа; я просто хочу делать то, что мне нравится.**_  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
[1] — твёрдый нежирный итальянский сыр, вырабатываемый из коровьего молока. Вкус варьируется в зависимости от разновидности: от резкого до очень мягкого. Текстура — однородная, слегка шелковистая, с небольшим количеством глазков. (с) Вики  
  
[2] – самые известные кулинарные премии Америки.  
  
[3] - это свободные мягкие штаны из прочного легкого хлопка или льна.  
  
[4] - закуска из нутового пюре, в состав которой обычно входят оливковое масло, чеснок, сок лимона, паприка, кунжутная (сезамовая) паста (тахини). (с) Вики  
  
[5] - популярная научно-фантастическая медиафраншиза, включающая на сегодняшний день шесть телевизионных сериалов (в том числе мультипликационный), 12 полнометражных фильмов, сотни книг и рассказов, огромное количество компьютерных игр. (с) Вики  
  
[6] – игра слов. С английского словo "cock" можно перевести либо как "петух", либо как "член".  
  
[7] - пятерка основных соусов французской кухни.  
  
[8] - типичный мексиканский соус. Готовится из довольно экзотических продуктов.  
  
Курсивом написаны слова, транслирующиеся в эфир, жирным курсивом - слова самих участников, как их показывают на телевиденье.


	2. Chapter 2

Дин вздрогнул, когда ассистент начал поправлять ему микрофон, практически полностью засунув руку в задний карман джинсов. Потом он оттянул пальто вниз, прикрывая, и перешел к следующей жертве.

Дин похрустел пальцами, пытаясь перестать нервничать. Комната, в которой сидели он и остальные участники, была маленькой и тесной, втискиваясь где-то за съемочной площадкой, и служила гардеробом и гримерной одновременно. Дин пытался вспомнить, как зовут его соперников, но за последние три недели обучения многое исчезло из его памяти. После того, как закончился предварительный раунд, их всех отправили домой с пакетом документов и указанием, когда приехать. Дин был не в восторге, когда после приезда Сэм потащил его по магазинам покупать новую одежду, сказав, что его нынешняя «слишком стремная, даже для простой прогулки по улицам».

Он помнил Чарли, потому что цвет ее волос и забавное поведение были незабываемы. Он помнил внешность парня из Луизианы, но не его имя. Он улыбался и кивал Аарону, потому что парень делал вид, что никакого конфликта между ними не было, а Дин был не прочь подружиться. Он помнил Мэг. Да-а-а-а, Мэг. В ночь после соревнования, некоторые из них решили сходить выпить и переборщили. Пожалели они уже на следующий день, когда страдали от жесткого похмелья. Но Мэг почти не пила. Она напоила Дина и еще пару человек, а потом просто подходила и целовала всех, кого хотела, зная, что последствий не будет, потому что они все забудут. Но Дин пил не так много, и когда Мег пригласила к себе в номер — отказался, из-за того, что ему надо было вставать в пять тридцать на поезд. Да и вообще, теперь Винчестер был этому очень рад, ибо она действовала ему на нервы уже после трех минут нахождения в одном помещении.

А еще, конечно, Кас. Дин думал, что уже никогда не сможет забыть эти глаза. И острую линию челюсти, и полные, вкусные даже на вид губы, тоже. Но, кажется, это было не взаимно. Иногда Дин видел, как Кастиэль смотрит в ответ, но будто бы сквозь него, не задерживая взгляд. Это разочаровывало и даже слегка уязвляло гордость, но, возможно, Мэг была права (хотя и сама не следовала своему правилу): они здесь не для того, чтобы дружить. И не чтобы трахаться.

— Эй, парень, — сказал ему тот-кто-то-из-Луизианы, — на самом деле, передышка между конкурсами — это круто. Вот увидишь.

Дин слегка отступил назад, и встал напротив него:

— Да, но мне кажется, это что-то вроде психологического испытания. Они хотят проверить, не уйдет ли кто-то за время долгого ожидания из-за напряжения, или что-то типа того. Я Дин, кстати, — он протянул руку.

— Бенни Лафит. Надеюсь, если это так, таким образом уйдут все самые слабые. Кажется, в конце останемся только мы с вами. Военные знают, как пережить войну. И такие уловки тоже.

Дин настороженно склонил голову.

 — Вы военный?

— Да, сэр. Служил в военно-морском флоте, пока нашу лодку не подорвали прямо в гавани.

— О, Боже. Вы были на USS Cole [1].

— Был. Потерял ногу, но выжил.

Дин очень хотел не делать этого, но взгляд предательски опустился вниз, туда, где классические брюки Бенни прикрывали протез.

 — А где были вы?

Дин переключился обратно на лицо собеседника.

— Э, я провел несколько не очень веселых месяцев в Афганистане. Морпех.

 — Знаете, у вас есть что-то, что цепляет.

 — Думаете?

 — У нас у всех, Дин. На нас лежит печать страданий.

Дин не сводил взгляда с Бенни, понимая, что с ним чувствует себя человеком. Ему было очень сложно после отставки, потому что никто из его семьи или друзей не знал всех испытаний, через которые пришлось пройти. Но не Бенни. Им даже не нужно было говорить об этом. Иметь кого-то, кто понимает тебя — более чем достаточно.

— Так, внимание всем! — кто-то из операторов почти кричал, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание, — мы начнем, когда появится Бэла. Она все объяснит вам, и потом сделаем перерыв. Он будет не более пяти минут, поэтому не расходитесь. Как только вы приготовите свои блюда, Бэла и судьи попробуют их. Они отберут три лучших и три худших; из последних будет выбран победитель. После этого вас по очереди проводят в специальную комнату, где нужно будет на камеру высказать свое мнение и реакцию на предварительный и первый туры. Что вами двигало при готовке и выборе ингредиентов. Как вы чувствовали себя, когда закончили. Что вы думаете о результатах. Место вашего проживания уже приготовлено, и багаж доставлен. Вопросы?

Миловидная женщина тридцати восьми-сорока лет подняла руку.

 — Да… — оператор пробежался взглядом по списку, — Джоди?

— Эм, что делать, если мы не помним, что думали и чувствовали?

 — Попробуйте вспомнить, в крайнем случае, придумайте, только не переборщите. Еще кто-нибудь?

Послышался тихий шепот, но в основном, все промолчали. Все участники слонялись по комнате еще порядка десяти минут, а Дин смог узнать получше Бенни, тихо радуясь, что нашел хорошего собеседника. Несколько раз он оборачивался в сторону Каса, но натыкался лишь на бесконечный треп Мэг.

Вдруг, грохот и шум вне комнаты привлек всеобщее внимание. Конкурсанты услышали, как громко ругается Бэла, выражая свое недовольство кому-то. Это продолжалось в течение пятнадцати минут, еще пять ушло на то, чтобы всех вывели на кухню-зал-для-съемки. Бэла совершенно спокойно улыбнулась им. Дин посмотрел в сторону Бенни, увидев, как тот качает головой и ухмыляется. Камеры настроили, и ведущая начала:

_— Добро пожаловать назад, повара! Вы ради вернуться в Майами? Замечательно. Я надеюсь, вы готовы к жесткой конкуренции. А сейчас поприветствуйте гостя наших судей, Энди Галлахера!_

  
Все возбужденно заговорили, и дружно захлопали, когда вышеназванный вошел в помещение. Казалось, они ожидали большего. Галлахер был успешнейшим поваром в Майами, владельцем трех знаменитых ресторанов, но ему было всего двадцать восемь, и он, кажется, был даже на пару месяцев младше Сэма.

_— Итак. Майами — большой город с большими аппетитами. И он прекрасен. Наши уличные тележки с восхитительной едой — повод для шуток во всем мире, а изысканная кухня заставляет завидовать население всех соседних городов. А теперь послушайте, что вам предстоит сегодня сделать. Энди?_

_— Майами известен тем, что в приготовлении большинства местных блюд смешиваются разные культуры. Мы решили, что для разогрева выбираем тако [3]. Но ваша задача — сделать из довольно простого блюда настоящий кулинарный шедевр. Грубо говоря, вы должны превратить тако за девяносто девять центов в тако по тридцать долларов за штуку._   
  


_— На приготовление идеального тако вам будет дано тридцать минут,_ — продолжила Бэла, —  _и помните, что победителям удастся избежать исключения из шоу._

 — И… снято! — прокричал оператор.

 — Хорошо, — техперсонал безуспешно попытался остановить поваров, большая часть которых тут же ломанулась в кладовые, — Успокойтесь, мы просто переставим камеры и поправим декорации, потом вы сможете начать. Раньше вы уже были на кухне, поэтому должны были примерно запомнить, где что лежит, но если что, вам разрешается спросить у других конкурсантов или у кого-то из судей и персонала.

Через несколько минут все и правда было готово. Конкурсанты вернулись на исходные позиции, пока гример поправляла прическу ведущей.

  _— Готовы?_ — спросила Бэла, — _тогда отсчет времени начнется… сейчас!_

Большие электронные часы на стене в углу начали громко тикать, отмеряя тридцать минут, и повара засуетились.

Дин был не уверен, знает ли точно, что такое «изысканная кухня», но он знал, что тако можно приготовить из омаров. Омары были, и дорогие, а дорого — значит изысканно, и Дин больше не заморачивался. Он подбежал к холодильнику и схватившись за ручку, почувствовал, что сделал это одновременно с кем-то. Дин отдернул руку, обернулся, и увидел взволнованные голубые глаза. Он улыбнулся и поздоровался.

 — Надеюсь, ты здесь не за омарами.

 — В прошлый раз, когда нам проводили здесь экскурсию, я заприметил пакет с мраморной говядиной.

 — У тебя хороший вкус, чувак.

— Гм. У тебя тоже.

Дин застыл, наблюдая, как Кас открыл дверцу и полез в холодильник. Почему на душе вдруг стало так тепло?

Когда другие участники начали толкать его, он отмер, схватил нужный продукт и нырнул в соседние секции, чтобы взять другие ингредиенты. Дин побежал обратно к своему месту, и едва не столкнулся с тройкой других участников по пути.

  _ **— Я была так увлечена собственными мыслями, что, честно, просто не увидела их!**_

 

_**— Я уверен, что у меня в волосах до сих пор яйца, которые кто-то случайно разбил об мою голову. Кому вообще нужны яйца для тако?** _

 

Дин вздрогнул, слыша звуки падающего оборудования, людей и продуктов. Ну, по крайней мере, они заработали больше экранного времени. Он быстро нарезал своих омаров, все еще не имея понятия, что можно сделать с тако, чтобы оно выглядело необычным. Просто украсить его как-то? Это убого. Да Дин особо и не видел, как их подают обычно, потому что сам всегда считал, что это что-то типа мексиканских бургеров.

 _— Время вышло!_ — объявила Бэла.

Продюсер опять прокричал «Снято!» и персонал бросился убирать рабочие места, чтобы на них остались только блюда, и судьям не пришлось искать их среди груд мусора. Им потребовалось несколько минут, а после, шоу продолжилось. Бэла и Энди прошлись по рядам, пробуя каждое блюдо и комментируя, и вернулись на свои места.

_— Итак, Энди, давайте начнем с плохих новостей? Огласите тройку с худшими результатами._

_— Ну, первым я назову Гарта. Я правда ценю, что вы пытались сделать что-то оригинальное, используя гребешки вместо половинок лепешки, но в итоге всё просто развалилось. Плюс, некоторые другие ингредиенты были не готовы, из-за нехватки времени._

  _ **— Да, это не удивительно. Тупая была идея.**_

_— Сара, приправа была неплоха, но цыпленок сухой, пережаренный и почти несъедобный._

 — Она не смогла приготовить даже куриную грудку? Ох. Именно поэтому самоучки не должны участвовать в нашем шоу, — проговорил кто-то полушепотом. Дин не расслышал, кто.

_— И, я правда не хочу говорить этого, но Дин, вы тоже в этой тройке. Омары совершенны, и аромат вашего блюда просто восхитителен, но… это было не тако._   
  


  
  _— Хорошо, а теперь скажите нам, кто в тройке лучших._

 _— Кхм. Захария, использование классических французских приправ, чтобы сделать тако изысканнее — интересный поворот. Мэг, я очень удивлен, как вам удалось взять два настолько соленых продукта — морского ежа и икру — и превратить их во что-то очень вкусное, не забив друг другом. И… Кастиэль. Ваша презентация потрясающа, и я ни разу не пробовал чего-то, что было бы вкуснее вашей мраморной говядины._  
  
 _— Спасибо, шеф,_  — смущенно отозвался Кас. Дин не смог решить, были ли это его настоящие чувства, или он просто играл на публику, делая из себя саму кротость.

_— Итак, Энди, кто же будет нашим первым победителем?_

_— Повар, который успешнее всего смешал уличный стиль еды с высокой кухней… это Кастиэль._

Кас выглядел удивленным, и другие повара тоже, но вежливо похлопали ему.

 

  ** _— Серьезно? Да это похоже на кусок лепешки, в который завернули что-то несъедобное._**

  _— Мои поздравления, Кастиэль,_ — улыбнулась Бэла, — _вы не будете участвовать в завтрашнем конкурсе на выбывание, если только сами не пожелаете. Но вы не уйдете любом случае, И, раз уж заговорили об этом, Энди, не поделитесь с нами, что же предстоит конкурсантам?_

_— Мы решили продолжить придерживаться темы объединения еды плебеев и аристократов. Вам надо будет приготовить лучший, самый изысканный гамбургер._

Дин почувствовал, как неудержимо начинает улыбаться, смотря на своих соперников, которые ощутимо заволновались.

 — Звучит довольно сложно, но у меня есть пара тузов в рукаве, — пробормотал он сам себе.

_**— Знаете, понятия не имею, как вообще можно сочетать еду богатых и бедняков. В смысле, сочетание дешевого хлеба и дорогого сыра, серьезно? Я мастер в высокой кухне, но когда готовлю бургеры, они просто разваливаются.**_

  _— Таким образом, у вас есть ночь, чтобы все продумать. Завтра приметесь за приготовление своих идеальных гамбургеров, а сейчас отправляйтесь наслаждаться своим домом на ближайшие несколько недель. И да, он находится прямо на пляже._

Все участники одновременно заговорили, помахав на прощание Бэле и Энди, которые притворились, что уходят, пока их не перестали снимать.

— Всё. Все свободны. Не расходитесь, пожалуйста, еще несколько минут, нам надо записать ваши реакции.

***

 — Слава Богу, этот день наконец закончился, — простонала Джоди, первой переступая порог дома, — я на ногах со вчера с шести утра, мне пришлось добираться сюда из Южной Дакоты.

 — Святая Гермиона, — восхитилась Чарли, заходя следом, — этот домик великолепен.

 — Вы тоже видите эту кухню? — сказал Кевин, стоя посреди огромного пространства, забитого самой современной техникой и целыми тремя плитами.

Все тринадцать человек подтянулись ближе, рассматривая светлый интерьер и идеально гладкие гранитные рабочие поверхности, а после разошлись изучать другие комнаты.

 — Эй, кто-нибудь заметил, что здесь нет ТВ? — разочарованно протянул Аарон.

 — Что важнее, так это то, что есть только четыре спальни с тремя кроватями в каждой, — объявил Захария, нахмурившись.

 — Будем жить вместе, — пожала плечами Трейси.

 — Возможно, сначала нам надо решить, кто где будет, — предложил Кастиэль, — потому что те, кто устали, могут уйти спать пораньше.

 — Ты можешь делить комнату со мной, сладенький, — промурлыкала Мэг, обнимая его руку и придвигаясь ближе.

 — Думаю, — вежливо ответил Кас, — девушки должны спать с девушками.

 — Почему это? — Чарли появилась из-за кухонного прилавка, — типа это безопасно, потому что если мужчины и женщины ночуют в одной комнате, непременно должны перепихнуться?

Кастиэль послал ей умоляющий взгляд, и Дин почувствовал жалость к парню. Надо бы вмешаться; хотя это весело.

 — Ты права, это несправедливо, — пропела Мэг, в упор уставившись на Чарли, — потому что и некоторые девушки не могут спать в одной комнате с другими девушками, не горя желанием с ними перепихнуться.

Она подвигала нарисованными бровями, а у Чарли с возмущением упала челюсть. Дин задумался — она имела ввиду именно то, о чем он подумал?

 — _Тебе_ уж точно не о чем волноваться, — ядовито ответила Чарли.

— Эй, достаточно, — перебила Джоди, выходя в центр, — мы все уже взрослые и не в летнем лагере, чтобы опасаться, что кого-то сведут с ума гормоны.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина. Потом заговорил Аарон.

— Так, в одной из спален четыре кровати, значит, плюс еще один сосед. Я могу спать там, если мне позволят устроиться на той двуспальной кровати, потому что все остальные маленькие и одноместные.

 — Ты шутишь, чувак? — возмутился Дин, — думаю, она будет нужнее тем, у кого ноги подлиннее.

 — Хорошая логика от самого высокого парня в комнате, — сухо отметил Кевин.

Дин пожал плечами и улыбнулся:

 — По-моему, это имеет смысл.

 — Прости, — начал Руфус, — но ты ни черта не выше меня.

 — И меня, — добавил Захария.

Дин посмотрел на них и заметил, что он, наверное, был даже на пару дюймов ниже Захарии. Просто он так привык к тому, что обычно был самым высоким, если поблизости не было Сэма, что и не подумал о других.

 — Но я не могу представить, что буду спать вместе с тремя из вас, — продолжил Захария.

Повара смерили его злыми взглядами.

 — Согласен, максимум два соседа, — добавил Руфус.

 — Ахах, серьезно? — засмеялась Мэг, — да кто вообще захочет оставаться в комнате с двумя раздражающими стариками?

 — Я не против, — вдруг сказал Гарт, — когда-то давно я провел лето в доме с дядей и его соседом. Они были такими хорошими друзьями. Соседствовали уже больше тридцати лет.

Все заулыбались, посмотрев на него, и успокоились. Он шутил или правда так наивен?

— О, — оживилась Чарли, — я, Джоди, Сара и Трейси можем занять четырехместную комнату.

 — И оставить меня с кучей грязных, дурно пахнущих мужиков? — возмутилась Мэг.

 — Надо же, — фыркнула Чарли, —, а разве ты вообще проводила хоть одну ночь в комнате <i>не с мужчиной?</i>

— Эй! — Мэг дернулась вперед, и Кас, все еще стоящий рядом с ней, удержал ее за руку. Дин успокаивающе похлопал по спине взбешенную Чарли.

 — Хватит вам уже, — Джоди снова выступила вперед, — это первый день, к тому же, нам просто нужно определиться с местом для сна. Не думаю, что мы будем проводить много времени в комнатах. Скорее всего, будем готовиться к конкурсам или сидеть в общей комнате. А теперь будьте взрослыми девочками и извинитесь.

Мэг скрестила руки и уставилась в потолок. Чарли послала Дину виноватый взгляд и переступила с ноги на ногу.

 — Давайте, ну.

Девушки что-то пробормотали.

 — Прекрасно, — отрезала Джоди.

— Эй, брат, — тихо сказал Дину Бенни, — не против делить комнату со мной?

 — Конечно, нет.

Дин осмотрелся в поиске потенциального соседа. Определенно, не Мэг. Аарон и Кас тоже не подходят, он флиртовал с ними обоими, и было бы неловко предложить им вместе ночевать. Оставался Кевин. Кажется, он был неплохим парнем, причем довольно спокойным и неконфликтным. Дин уже собирался спросить его, как вдруг увидел, что Мэг снова облепляет Каса своими конечностями, повисая на нем.

 — Кастиэль, — услышал он собственный голос. Кас удивленно обернулся к нему, все еще пытаясь сбросить с себя чужие руки, — будешь в комнате со мной и Бенни?

— Да! Да, эм, было бы неплохо.

Мэг отпустила его руку и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на оставшихся Кевина и Аарона.

 — Чувствую, будет весело.

Участники разбились на группки, забирая свой багаж и разнося его по комнатам. Когда они обнаружили, что было всего две ванные комнаты, все девушки, даже Мэг и Чарли, единогласно заявили, что они буду ходить в разные, и парни выбрали себе ту, которая поменьше.

Большая часть решила принять душ и лечь спать, ведь они все провели на ногах более двадцати часов и нуждались в отдыхе. Дин присоединился к тем, кто занялся поздним ужином; здорово было наблюдать, как пятерка поваров разного уровня пытаются приготовить что-то и не передраться. Кто-то даже затеял спор из-за спагетти, считая, что подавать их без томатного соуса даже валясь с ног от усталости — кощунство.

Пока все оживленно переговаривались, Дин стоял чуть поодаль и молчал; ему и правда было неважно, есть соус или нет, главное, чтобы паста была теплой и не слипалась. В очередной раз проделав путь от кухни до гостиной, он вдруг обнаружил незамеченный ранее балкон. Постояв перед стеклянными дверьми, раздвинул створки и вышел на шикарную лоджию, опоясывающую все здание. Свет не включили, и было достаточно темно, чтобы Винчестер мог спокойно рассмотреть окружающее пространство, не щурясь при этом. Их временное жилище строили как можно ближе к воде; не настолько, чтобы его затапливало в прилив, но достаточно, чтобы ощущать запах воды, и в деталях видеть, как ленивые волны набегают на берег. И хорошо можно было различить шум, свойственный всем океанам. В конце концов, это Майами, но так тихо и спокойно было, будто бы и нет в километре многомиллионного города, а это просто остров, где кроме них только волны и шумят.

Дин до сих пор помнит, как в первый раз увидел океан. Он вырос в Канзасе, и каждый летний отдых состоял из в походов в горы или визитов к родственникам, никто из которых не жил вблизи даже мало-мальски крупных водоемов. Ему уже стукнуло восемнадцать, он был почти мужчиной, но просто стоял, как идиот, и не мигая смотрел на Атлантический океан. Дин две недели служил на Пэррисе, как и другие морпехи проходя подготовку к настоящим сражениям; они взяли паром, чтобы съездить в Хилтон-Хед и провести день на пляже. Хорошие были времена. И Дин вдруг почувствовал, как в глазах предательски защипало.

 — Нравится океан, Дин?

Винчестер вздрогнул, почувствовав, как подскочило к горлу сердце. О, черт, нужно было догадаться, что здесь мог быть кто-то еще, ведь он даже не закрыл дверь. Хотя, если учесть, кто пришел, это не было чем-то нежеланным; впрочем, от осознания этого не становилось спокойнее.

 — Привет, Кас. Не видел тебя. И да, нравится.

Кастиэль только грустно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Гм, да, то есть, нет. Ну, думаю, я все же больше уважаю, чем люблю. Я не так часто бывал на крупных побережьях, но океаны прекрасны.

 — Мудро, — Кас кивнул.

— Ага.

Они замолчали, и Дин позволил себе окинуть взглядом фигуру Кастиэля, который опирался на перила. Дойдя до его лица, понял, что повар аналогично изучал его: взгляд ярко-синих глаз столкнулся с его собственным, когда он отвел глаза, и Дин подавился вздохом. Они стояли в трех футах друг от друга, но искра между ними была буквально ощутима, как если бы расстояние не составляло и трех дюймов. Дин шумно втянул сквозь зубы воздух, не в силах удержаться; Кас впился зубами в нижнюю губу настолько, что она побелела.

Краем глаза Дин вдруг заметил движение. Один из операторов тайно пробрался на территорию и снимал их из-за угла. Повар откашлялся и выпрямился.

— Так, ну, мы там готовим спагетти. Ты голоден?

Дин проследил, как Кас незаметно бросил взгляд ему за плечо, и явно увидел камеру.

— Нет, спасибо. После соревнования я пробовал все блюда и успел наесться.

 — Так можно?

Кастиэль пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, но никто меня не останавливал. К тому же, я спрашивал у поваров разрешения.

 — Пытался почувствовать, насколько высоки шансы на победу, да?

Повар улыбнулся, изображая полную невинность.

 — И ты не спрашивал меня.

— Ну, ты ушел один из первых, поэтому я решил, что ты не обидишься, и съел кусочек.

Дин приподнял брови.

— И?

 — Вкусно. Ты должен был выиграть.

— Да, но это было не тако, — Дин смиренно и обиженно усмехнулся.

— Ага. Прости, но я думаю, Галлахер был прав.

 — Проехали уже, чувак.

Кастиэль тихо рассмеялся и потянулся.

 — Я фактически побежден, поэтому мне нечем гордиться.

 — Окей, главное, не забывай об этом.

Кастиэль еще раз улыбнулся, сдаваясь. Дин затаил дыхание, когда он слегка задел его плечо, проходя мимо, чтобы подойти к двери. Когда он оглянулся на него в последний раз, в свете полной луны кожа его будто светилась, а глаза сияли. Дин думал, что красивее быть Кас уже просто не может, но сейчас понял, как ошибался.

Через четыре часа, когда он, Чарли, Гарт, Мэг и Трейси непринужденно смеялись — как бывает только тогда, когда все уже опрокинули по паре кружек чего-то высокоградусного — над историей Бенни, который заплетающимся языком рассказывал о своем кузене-охотнике, но тут атмосферу испортили четыре человека, ворвавшиеся в комнату.

Джоди разгневанным лицом напоминала мамашу, разозленную поведением детей; Сара раздраженно кривила губы, Кевин был похож на взъерошенного барсука, а Кас — Дин подавился пивом, — был просто в ярости. Его волосы примялись и спутались после сна, отросшая щетина оттеняла линию челюсти, а синие сощуренные глаза метали молнии. Руки он скрестил на груди, и тонкая обтягивающая футболка не скрывала, как под кожей перекатывались тугие мускулы. Дин беспокойно заерзал на стуле. Было бы очень неудобно сидеть со стояком в комнате с тремя камерами.

 — Сейчас два тридцать, — процедила Джоди, — и мы уже дважды просили вас, ребята, заткнуться.

 — Сожалеем, — Гарт шумно икнул, — но вам правда надо послушать рассказ Бен…

 — В том-то и дело, что мы слышим, — пробормотала Сара. Кажется, спать ей теперь хотелось больше, чем ругаться, и она засыпала.

 — Тогда закройтесь в комнатах и запихните в уши затычки, — Мэг демонстративно переложила ноги с одной на другую, — как ты и сказала, Джоди, мы уже достаточно взрослые и в состоянии сами определить, когда ложиться спать.

Джоди возмущенно обхватила себя руками.

 — Мы на шоу, ребята, — Кевин, заикаясь, попытался прекратить разгорающуюся ссору, — н-нам всем завтра рано вставать, чтобы не разочаровать придирчивых судей. По…подумайте и о других тоже.

 — Верно, мы конкуренты, — Мэг пожала плечами, — и если ты не в состоянии будешь нормально приготовить что-то только потому что немного устал — ты слабак, вали отсюда, тебе не место на шоу.

 — Ужасное поведение, — Кас никак не переставал хмуриться, — и абсолютно не спортивное.

 — Что тебя не устраивает? — Дин не смог удержаться от вопроса, — или у тебя какая-то личная неприкосновенность?

Он тут же пожалел, коря свой длинный язык, когда эти прекрасные голубые глаза смерили его холодным и злым взглядом.

 — Серьезно, Дин? Выбираешь сторону чертовых придурков, которые делают, что хотят? Не потому ли, что так у тебя появится шанс избавиться от кое-кого на конкурсе? Так боишься, что позорно не справишься?

Та крошечная искра вины, которую Дин испытывал где-то в глубине души, угасла под целым морем возмущения, раздражения и алкоголя. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, чувствуя потребность облокотиться хоть на что-нибудь, чтобы не упасть.

 — Мне не нужно делать всякую хрень, чтобы победить. И уже тем более я не нуждаюсь, чтобы мой моральный кодекс корректировал какой-то малознакомый чувак.

- Ну, кто-то же должен. Потому что твоя мать, видимо, не утруждалась обучать тебя манерам.

Удар под дых. Дин и сам не заметил, как оказался в личном пространстве Кастиэля, вдавливая его в стену и уставившись сверху вниз, используя свое небольшое преимущество в росте. Но Кас ничуть не испугался и просто смотрел на него в ответ, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Остальные затихли, наблюдая за уже-почти-дракой.

 — Закрой рот. Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, — прошипел Дин, крепче вцепляясь в уже изрядно измятую ткань Касовой футболки.

 — А тебе, блять, пора повзрослеть! — выплюнул Кастиэль, отрывая от себя чужие руки.

 — Запомните мои слова: если ни Дин, ни Кас не покинут шоу, то в ближайшее время здесь будет драка до первого нокаута, — тихо прошептала Мэг, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь.

Несколько мгновений мужчины не шевелились. У Дина чесались кулаки, так ему было тошно бездействие, и, черт, это так отличалось от того, что было между ними на балконе. Но если он сейчас разобьет этому самодовольному ублюдку нос, его выгонят, а к этому он пока не готов.

- Эй, чувак, — Дин вздрогнул, когда кто-то положил руку ему на плечо, — нам всем завтра рано вставать. Надо выспаться.

Его потихоньку потянули, и он поддался молчаливому намеку, сделав шаг назад. Вся напряженность в комнате сразу развеялась, и некоторые облегченно выдохнули.

- Ну, я отлично повеселилась, — Мэг встала с дивана и потянулась, — пора в кровать.

Повара начали расходиться по комнатам, и Дин махнул Бенни, когда тот попросил сходить в душ первым, а Кастиэль уже исчез в комнате, с треском захлопнув дверь. Винчестер вернулся на балкон и облокотился на перила; огни и отдаленные звуки города не затихали даже глубокой ночью.

Дин набрал полные легкие воздуха и медленно выдохнул. В своей жизни он сделал достаточно дерьма, чтобы знать, что его мать, скорее всего, была бы разочарована. Или не была. Дин очень мало о ней помнил, но те воспоминания, что сохранились, он хранил глубоко в сердце, не доверяя никому. И Дин точно знал, что мама всегда ему улыбалась. Постоянно. Он не имел привычки сомневаться в себе или недооценивать возможности, и он, конечно, не будет лезть на рожон из-за того, что из-за него одна спящая красавица лишилась сна, хотя чувство вины все равно гудело где-то глубоко в душе.

 — И вообще, подонкам не нужны спящие красавицы, — пробормотал Дин сам себе.

Он стоял на балконе и слушал океан до тех пор, пока почти весь свет за его спиной не погас. Тогда Дин решил, что пора закругляться, и обнаружил, что не спит уже только Гарт, встретивший его в дверях ванной комнаты. На нем был ярко-лиловый халат и пушистые тапочки с кроличьими мордами; Дин покачал головой и решил не комментировать.

— О, Дин. Я думал, что один бодрствую.

— Ага. У меня бессонница, и я решил пока принять душ. Свободно, верно?

— Да, все девушки искупались в первую очередь, а самым последним был Бенни. Он закончил как раз передо мной.

— О, хорошо. Так что, твоих соседей мы своим шумом не разбудили?

Гарт рассмеялся.

 — Шутишь? Руфус храпит так, что заглушает все другие звуки, а Захария спит в маске и берушах.

 — Должно быть милый видок, — Дин усмехнулся.

 — Довольно забавный. Ну, не засиживайся допоздна. Завтра нам предстоит тяжелый день.

 — Будет сделано, чувак.

Гарт поплелся в свою комнату; длинные уши на его тапочках болтались из стороны в сторону. Дин покачал головой и отправился в душ.  
Что же, напор был очень сильный, и горячей воды хоть залейся, но Дин по-прежнему не мог избавиться от привычки проводить в ванной не больше пяти минут, быстро смывая пот и грязь с тела и моя голову. Дин почистил зубы и только собирался выключить свет, как вдруг увидел в коридоре оператора.

— Что, серьезно?

 — Мы можем снимать вас только в эти часы, потому что дальше все расходятся по своим комнатам, и нам туда доступ закрыт. А по утрам обычно ничего интересного не происходит.

— Мм.

 — Помните, нас здесь как будто и нет…

 — О да, конечно, — Дин усмехнулся и выключил свет, погрузив дом в полную темноту и на ощупь выбираясь из помещения.

Ему послышалось, или сзади и правда кто-то сказал что-то вроде «Черт, придется включать камеру ночного видения»? Дин в отвращении закатил глаза.

— Ну, дай мне знать, по крайней мере, если я соберусь споткнуться, окей?

В ответ раздались только тихие щелчки объектива, и Дин осторожно пошел по коридору, водя руками по стене, чтобы не заблудиться. Он шел практически в полной темноте, и, добравшись, наконец, до своей комнаты, был чрезвычайно рад, что не переломал случайно ноги по пути. Дин открыл дверь так тихо, как только мог, и прежде, чем закрыл ее, в спальню по пояс просунулся оператор. Винчестер хмыкнул, вытолкал его, отдернул покрывала и запрыгнул в постель.

Кто-то сдавленно вскрикнул и схватил его за плечи. Боевые инстинкты Дина сработали автоматически, и он выкрутил нападавшему руку, заломал за спину и дернул на себя. Но человек так сильно дергался и вырывался, что в один момент взбрыкнул и скинул их обоих с кровати на пол вместе с комом из постельного белья и одеял. Вдруг включился свет, и Дин увидел Бенни, стоявшего у выключателя и расфокусированным взглядом осматривающего его. Он опустил глаза и понял, что крепко сжимает руками талию ошарашенного Кастиэля, восседая у него на бедрах. Дин отпустил его, но подниматься не спешил.

— Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь? — прорычал Кас.

 — Что _я_  делаю? Что _ты_  делаешь в моей кровати?

 — В _твоей_ кровати? — задохнулся повар, — я в своей собственной!

— Нет, это я занимал место у окна!

 — О Господи, вспомни, когда я выходил во второй раз, я спросил, не могли бы мы поменяться, чтобы мне не пришлось спать прямо около двери и слушать ваши разговоры, ты, заднц… — Кас заметил оператора, на шум снова заглянувшего в комнату, и поправился, -…зануда!

Дин смутно припоминал что-то такое, но в тот момент был слишком занят разглядыванием Касовых пижамных штанов, едва держащихся на худых бедрах и совсем не скрывающих острые тазовые косточки.

— О, точно. Прости.

 — Проехали. Просто… просто дай мне поспать, Дин.

Дин что-то проворчал, но из всех сил попытался подняться как можно быстрее, чувствуя себя жутко неловко. Наконец, они расцепились; Дин плюхнулся на свою одноместную кровать у стены и тяжело вздохнул. Он вдруг почувствовал, что смертельно устал, и прежде, чем Бенни выключил свет, уже сладко спал.

***

\- _Доброе утро поварам!_ — бодро поприветствовала Бэла.

Раздался нестройный тихий хор ответных приветствий, но большая часть просто промолчала. Дин был одним из поздоровавшихся. Он спал меньше пяти часов, но отчего-то чувствовал себя невероятно бодрым, как после недельного отдыха.

  _— О мой Бог,_ — игриво улыбнулась ведущая, — _что-то случилось прошлой ночью?_

Участники заерзали на стульях, но промолчали. Наконец, Джоди решила ответить:

  _— Ну, возможно, не все из нас спали столько, сколько хотели._

 _— Ох, вот как,_ — у Бэлы на лице вдруг появилось невероятно сочувствующее выражение, в искренность которого было сложно поверить, учитывая, что они все были свидетелями того, как она чуть не уволила кого-то из персонала за пятиминутную задержку своего кофе, - _уверена, это просто нервы. Ну, вы быстро приведете их в нормы, потому что у вас даже не будет времени задумываться. Потому что вот-вот начнется ваше первое серьезное испытание!_

_— Итак, у вас будет семьдесят пять долларов на покупки и сорок пять минут, чтобы приготовить ваши бургеры. И, серьезно вам говорю, будет лучше, если это будут лучшие бургеры за всю вашу жизнь. Поехали!_

Дин был не в восторге от идеи втиснуться в забитый людьми микроавтобус, чтобы поехать по магазинам, а еще ему и его приятелям по ночной тусовке приходилось стараться не попасть в один автомобиль с теми, кому они мешали спать. Так же ему мало нравилась мысль о том, что, чтобы нагнести обстановку и подогреть интерес к шоу, на все покупки у них было всего двадцать минут. Поварам надо было разойтись по одному единственному огромному супермаркету, избегая внимания подозрительных покупателей и сражаясь за мясо в мясном отделе. Кевину и Захарии повезло: для их котлет им не нужна был говядина; Дин же вспомнил о мясной составляющей гамбургеров за пять секунд до того, как начался отсчет времени. Из экзотического Дин купил маленькую головку моцареллы, собираясь добавить ее в свое блюдо непосредственно перед подачей, чтобы на горячей котлете сыр расплавился, но не поджарился, забивая аромат других ингредиентов.

Боги, он и правда начинал говорить и даже думать как те болтливые повара с обучающих кулинарных программ на ТВ.

Закончив с покупками, все участники вернулись в студию, и специальные люди из персонала пересчитывали их продукты, чтобы их стоимость не превышала положенную сумму. Повара в это время на камеру по очереди высказывали свои мнения-впечатления о поездке в магазин. Дин был уверен, что кто-то точно упомянет в своем рассказе то, что случилось прошлой ночью. Он потёр лоб рукой. Интересно, как они с Касом выглядели, когда обнаружили себя тесно прижавшимися друг к другу на полу?

— Окей, — сказала Бэла, когда участники приняли исходные положения, — теперь начинаются ваши сорок пять минут, отведенные на приготовление самого лучшего бургера. Готовы? Поехали!

Повара мгновенно задвигались; уже чуть спокойнее, чем в прошлый раз, но все еще очень напряженно и периодически сталкиваясь. И гораздо чаще ругаясь. Дин сосредоточился и работал, не поднимая головы. Если он не пройдет даже этот раунд — с карьерой в «Роадхаус»[6] можно будет попрощаться.

  
   ** _— Чтобы не повторяться, мне пришлось использовать фарш из индюшатины. Представляете? Фарш. Из. Индюшатины. Понятия не имею, как мне справляться. Индюшатина гораздо сложнее в приготовлении, чем, например, говядина; если я хоть немного пересушу ее, мясо превратится в какашку._**

  
  ** _— Вы думаете, что бургер с картошкой фри — это просто и неинтересно? Ошибаетесь. С этими каджунскими специями[7] готовила еще моя бабушка, в этом был ее главный секрет. Я могу выиграть уже только из-за них._**

  
**— Клянусь, Бэла сказала, что время пошло, а когда через секунду я глянул на часы — прошло уже полчаса. Определенно, этот таймер взломан. Или как-то специально запрограммирован.**

  
**— Итак, мой план состоит в приготовлении семислойного бургера. Но мне, наверное, надо было добавить еще пару слов, чтобы можно было ассоциировать с Девятью Кругами Ада (что, кстати, не является таким уж большим преувеличением).**

Дин стоял около гриля вместе с Аароном. Они использовали его одновременно, и им приходилось следить, чтобы не перепутать свои блюда.

 — Так что, ты делаешь «правильный» бургер, или… — Дин замолчал и повернулся к повару.

Аарон засмеялся.

— Неа. Винчестер, я делаю бургер, который стопроцентно будет вкуснее, чем твой.

— Ага, ага. Как какой-нибудь пряничек, — Дин фыркнул.

— Эй! С чего это ты взял?

Дин открыл рот, потом закрыл его, так и не придумав, что ответить. Он посмотрел на Аарона, и через мгновение они оба уже смеялись, чувствуя, как потихоньку уходит напряжение.

Вдруг раздался громкий хлопок и кто-то закричал: через ряд от мужчин взорвалась фритюрница, и над столом мелькали язычки пламени. Сара вскрикивала, а Кастиэль почти безуспешно пытался накрыть прибор крышкой. Когда ему, наконец, удалось, огонь исчез, зато повалил густой, черный, едкий дым, мгновенно забивший легкие. У всех в радиусе десяти метров заслезились глаза.

— Ну, надеюсь, никому фритюрница больше не понадобится. Потому что эта в хлам, — сообщил Кастиэль, рукавом вытирая со лба пот.

Несколько человек в отчаянии выругались. Они оставили обжарку на последние минуты времени, а теперь у них практически не было выхода. Дин хмыкнул. Его блюдо уже благополучно допекалось в духовке.

  
_ **— Я никогда раньше не пользовалась этой штукой. Фритюрница — ничего подобного у меня дома нет, я всегда обходилась сковородкой. И, эм, мои брови ещё на месте?** _

_\- Хорошо, время вышло! Руки вверх!_

Повара отступили от своих столов, в спешке бросая приборы. Послышались злые нецензурные ругательства, и боковым зрением Дин увидел, что верхняя часть булочки Руфуса лежала все еще на разделочной доске, потому что он не успел накрыть ее свой бургер. И мужчина точно не выглядел счастливым. Камеры зафиксировали выражения лиц участников и жюри, и так же тщательно сняли их блюда, а потом режиссер выкрикнул долгожданное «снято!». Стайка визажистов моментально окружила Бэлу, подправляя её прическу и макияж, пока судьи готовились принимать результаты.

 — Итак, — продюсер (Дин, наконец, вспомнил, что её звали Даниэлой) осмотрели недовольные лица и улыбнулась, — мы смешали листочки с вашими именами в этом поварском колпаке. По очереди вы будете выходить вместе с одной тарелкой своего блюда и презентовать его; помощники помогут вам, если потребуется перенести несколько вещей. Первым будет Кевин. Удачи!

Кевин кивнул и осторожно подхватил одну из своих тарелок. Два молодых парня из персонала подхватили остальные, неаккуратно и опасно наклоняя их близко к полу. Аарон пихнул Дина локтем.

 — Давай, колись. Что ты приготовил?

— О, ну, вот. Круто, да? По-моему, похоже на маленькие запеченные картофелины. Я как раз и запек картофель; мне все казалось, что не хватит времени, чтобы закончить, поэтому температуру в духовке я сделал максимальной.

Аарон рассмеялся.

 — Неудивительно, что здесь такое пекло.

— Ага. Я порезал каждую картофелину на четыре части и добавил сливочное масло и сметану, обсушил крахмал. Потом соль, перец, сыр, зеленый лук. И, конечно же…

-…бекон, — продолжил Аарон. — Я люблю бекон.

 — Все любят бекон.

 — Умный ход, Дин.

— Да, очень, очень умный, Ди-и-и-н, — подхватил Кастиэль, стоявший через три человека от них, — я уверен, что парень, придумавший картофельные чипсы, думал точно так же.

Дин смерил его уничижительным взглядом, и получил в ответ ухмылку.

 — Это не чипсы, — начал он, — совершенно другое блюдо, если ты не в состоянии понять, — Дин подобрал не пригодившийся кусочек бекона и метнул его в Каса. Тот легко поймал его и забросил в рот, демонстративно медленно жуя. Дин сузил глаза. Кастиэль тоже.

Дин был третьим на очереди, и впервые представляя судьям своё блюдо, он чувствовал себя как никогда уверенным.

Оба, и Бэла, и Габриэль, жевали его блюдо с теми самыми «порно-лицами», выражающими высшую степень одобрения. Кроули жаловался, что из-за сыра бургер мог развалиться, и Дин еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Энди вмешался в его защиту, сказав, что приготовлено отлично.

Дин решил, что сходит с Сэмом в один из ресторанов Галлахера, когда все закончится.

Наоми ела аккуратно, используя вилку и нож. И очень медленно: Дин едва не бросил в нее чем-нибудь тяжелым. Тем не менее, покидая судей, он ощущал собственный триумф.

Когда повара заканчивали с судьями, они должны были занять очередь в комнату для снятия их мнений касательно оценки блюд.

 — Как все прошло? — Бенни, как мог, пытался незаметно что-то сделать со своим картофелем в каджунских специях; фритюрница была испорчена, и, очевидно, этот элемент бургера был полусырым. Но, в любом случае, его судейство закончилось еще перед Дином, и тому было очень интересно.

— Вроде, хорошо. Им понравилось. Хотя Кроули и сказал, что фри были недожарены, приправа понравилась даже ему.

— Это же круто. Ты совсем не волнуешься?

— Нет. У многих гамбургеры развалились, а Руфус даже не успел свой правильно подать. Сомневаюсь, что отправлюсь сегодня домой.

— Окей. Проиграй ты — было бы отстойно.

— Именно, братишка.

  


  ** _— Мой гамбургер был высоким. Слишком высоким. Они сказали, что его просто невозможно есть без ножа и вилки. Ну, они просили изысканную кухню, и я сожалею, но в дорогих ресторанах нет еды, которую можно было бы есть руками. По крайней мере, Наоми была на моей стороне._**

  
**_— Судьи сказали, что мой бургер отличен на вкус и подачу, но было бы лучше, если бы в нем было больше ингредиентов. Ну да, например, больше мяса. Чертова пересушенная индюшатина._ **

  
 — Сколько мы здесь уже? — спросила Чарли, плюхнувшись на раскладной стул рядом с Дином, — в смысле, обычно я провожу целые дни просто играя в РПГ, но даже тогда у меня менее квадратная задница, чем сейчас. Как долго нам еще сидеть, блин.

Дин хихикнул.

— Не знаю. Эй, Кас! — Кас сидел недалеко от них, низко опустив голову, и было похоже, что он вот-вот вырубится.

Кастиэль испуганно вскочил и огляделся. И нахмурился, поняв, что все вокруг еле сдерживают смех.

— Выглядишь уставшим, чувак, — Дин попытался придать голосу меньше серьезности, чтобы Кас вдруг не решил, что он беспокоится о нем. Конечно же нет. — Тебе точно надо будет поспать, когда мы вернемся в домик.

Глаза Кастиэля сузились, буквально превратившись в пару маленьких точек.

— Ох, я постараюсь, Дин. Только и ты постарайся держаться подальше от моей кровати, особенно когда я в ней, ладно?

Повара, прислушивающиеся к разговору, все-таки залились смехом, и Дин покраснел до кончиков ушей. Чарли пихнула его.

— Эй, рассказывай, о чем это он?

— Ни о чем. Произошла ошибка, — Дин ссутулился на стуле и скрестил руки на груди.

К счастью, прежде, чем Чарли смогла продолжать допрос, им сообщили, что судьи после двух часов ожидания приняли решение, и им следовало пройти в комнату оглашения результатов.

Четверка судей чинно восседала за столом, все как один высоко подняв головы. Даже Габриэль выглядел непривычно торжественно. Бэла держала в руках коробку с карточками. Соперники заняли отведенные им места, и продюсер приказал начинать. Бэла заговорила.

_— Повара, сегодня ваша задача состояла в том, чтобы суметь гармонично смешать изысканные блюда со всеми любимыми повседневными. У многих из вас были просто восхитительные гамбургеры, у некоторых не очень, но в целом мы были под впечатлением. Один из вас — победитель, он получит приз. И, к сожалению, один нас сегодня покинет._

_— Я держу двенадцать карточек с именами. Это имена двенадцати поваров, которые продолжат соревноваться, в надежде получить звание лучшего Шеф-Повара Америки. А повар, имя которого я назову сейчас, должен немедленно вернуться на кухню, упаковать свои ножи и уйти._

Дин прикусил губу, почувствовав, что вот-вот рассмеется. Он смотрел шоу раньше. Он знал все о процедуре с карточками. Но, увидев все это вживую, он не могу перестать удивляться, как Бэла в состоянии произнести эту нелепую речь и ни разу даже не улыбнуться. Наверное, опыт. Дин сдавленно хихикнул и шумно выдохнул. Все слегка развернулись в его сторону, и Бэла заколебалась, будто не была уверена, стоит ли ей продолжать. Дин еще раз задушенно хмыкнул. Он видел, как Чарли беззвучно вздрагивала от хохота, а губы Бенни сложились в какую-то совсем невероятную гримасу. Но первым не выдержал Аарон, и вдруг начал сдавленно и очень громко хихикать. И через пару минут они вчетвером смеялись в голос, и к ним присоединялось все больше людей, и они никак не могли перестать, и смех уже был каким-то истерическим. Тогда режиссёр скомандовал «стоп». Участникам пришлось пытаться успокоиться трижды, прежде чем съемки смогли быть продолжены. Бэла начала снова.

 — _Я держу двенадцать карточек…_ — она замолчала, когда кто-то опять засмеялся. Дин обернулся и увидел, что на этот раз это был Кас. Скоро все снова тряслись в неконтролируемой истерике. Режиссер командовал «стоп» и «мотор» снова и снова, все раздраженнее и раздраженнее, и пришлось даже позвать группу из персонала, которые накладывали грим, потому что некоторые смеялись так сильно, что на глазах выступили слёзы. Спустя двадцать минут все, наконец, устаканилось.

  _— На первой карточке имя сегодняшнего победителя, приготовившего лучшее блюдо,_ — Бэла подняла повыше карточку с крупной единичкой на передней стороне, и драматично развернула её. _— Дин Винчестер!_

В глубине души Дин знал, что победит, но все равно удивился. Он подошел к Бэле и забрал у неё карточку, изо всех сил впиваясь ногтями в ладони, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимым.

 — Поздравляю, Дин. Ты остаешься в шоу, а так же можешь выбрать себе подарок с Дерева Призов.

 Ох, точно. Дерево Призов. Та штука, огромная скульптура из столовых приборов, подсвечивающихся изнутри, где победитель каждого раунда мог подобрать себе приз. Дин выбрал один из конвертов из средней секции, чувствуя, как сзади к нему практически вплотную прижимается оператор, чтобы заснять содержимое конверта и Динову реакцию. Дин удивленно поднял брови.

— Вау. Полностью оплаченная экскурсия на двоих в Долину Напа[11] на три дня и три ночи, — его соперники синхронно завистливо выдохнули, — предоставленная «Виноградником Перекрёстка», — Дин точно знал, кто спонсировал этот приз, и повернулся к Кроули, который задорно подмигнул ему.

Повара вежливо похлопали. Дин поблагодарил судей и отправился обратно, мимо всех поваров, в самый конец. Он не смог удержаться, и, проходя мимо Каса, шлепнул его карточкой чуть пониже спины, подобрав момент, когда никто не смотрел. Кастиэль подскочил, метнув в него злобный взгляд, но был вынужден замереть под пристальным и раздраженным взглядом Бэлы.

Кевин с его вегетарианским гамбургером с черной фасолью занял второе место. Дин сомневался насчет справедливости этого места, но, по крайней мере, первое место досталось ему по праву. Аарона назвали следующим, потом Захарию, Чарли, Мэг, Бенни, Джоди, Трейси и Гарта. С каждым произнесенным именем Дину становилось все беспокойнее, и он не мог понять, почему. До того самого момента, когда назвали, наконец, имя Кастиэля, и он вдруг почувствовал, как будто гора свалилась с плеч. Дин нервничал, что Кас проиграет? Это смешно. Они на шоу, и они соперники. Кастиэль еще раз прожег Дина взглядом, прежде чем благополучно добраться до зоны прошедших.

 — Руфус и Сара. Сделайте, пожалуйста, шаг вперед.

Оба повара беспокойно подошли к ведущей. Руфус хмурился, а глаза Сары были полны слёз.

 — Передо мной стоят два очень талантливых повара, но карточка у меня только одна. Руфус, вы сделали вкусный гамбургер, но гамбургер состоит из двух частей, а предоставив нам только одну, победить довольно сложно.

Руфус поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди.

 — Сара, Ваше блюдо было очень жирным. К тому же, теперь вы знаете, что яблоки, посыпанные чили — не самая вкусная вещь.

Девушка вытерла мокрые щеки.

  _— Итак, кто же останется, а кто пойдет домой?_ — Бэла обернулась, держа в руках карточку с номером двенадцать. — _Руфус, поздравляю, вы все еще участник Шеф-Повара._

Мужчина скомкано поблагодарил ведущая и присоединился к остальным участникам. Сара навзрыд заплакала.

 — Мне очень жаль, Сара, но вы не прошли. Пожалуйста, вернитесь и соберите свои вещи. И отправляйтесь домой.

Сара кивнула, подошла к остальным поварам и по очереди обняла каждого. Ей сочувствовали, но не особо, ведь это значило, что один раунд они пережили. Их сопроводили в раздевалку, потом в комнату-для-мнений, и собрали их поварские фартуки, чтобы отнести в прачечную. Обедали соперники в местном семейном ресторане, и Дину так или иначе пришлось сидеть рядом с Кастиэлем. Они особенно не знали, что можно сказать друг к другу, но когда под столом их ноги тесно переплелись, ни один не отстранился. И даже сами мужчины не смогли бы сказать, почему так получилось.

  
_**— Это разочарование, да. Быть первой проигравшей. Я хотела доказать всей Америке, что повар-самоучка тоже может чего-то добиться. Но, по крайней мере, я забралась довольно далеко, и это впечатляет. Я горжусь собой, и рада, что у меня была возможность проявить здесь себя.** _

***

После обеда, когда они вернулись обратно в домик, Сара со всеми своими вещами уже уехала. Довольно грустно вернуться, и понять, что их стало на одного меньше.

На самом деле, Сара жила в квартире в домике недалеко от них, потому что до окончания шоу ей не разрешалось уезжать на случай непредвиденных ситуаций. Кроме этого, была еще какая-то тайна, почему она должна была остаться в Майами. Никто ничего не знал, но все участники были уверены, что в будущем Сара на какой-то момент еще покажется в шоу.

По приезде было проведено совещание, на котором голосами большинства временем отбоя приняли одиннадцать ночи. И даже если им никуда не надо было идти на следующий день, многие могла пораньше лечь спать, а остальные должны были тихо проводить время, читая или разговаривая по скайпу с родственниками на ноутбуке, который им предоставили.

Дин вышел на балкон, присоединяясь к Кевину и Чарли. Он вполуха слушал их диалог о драконах и подземельях, который плавно перетекал в спор. Вскоре Кевин сдался и ушел; за ним, победно хмыкая, ушла и Чарли. А Дин развалился на одном из стульев и вдыхал соленый воздух, наслаждаясь теплой погодой. Теперь он понял, почему во время бессонницы люди слушали звуки океана и засыпали. Действительно, гипнотизирует. Дину не хотелось спать, но и он погрузился в какой-то транс.

Тихий скрежет открываемой двери вырвал его из полусна. Он увидел, что на балкон зашел Кастиэль, и сердце пропустили удар.

— Эй, Кас.

— Привет, Дин. Не против, если я присоединюсь?

— Не спится?

— Мм, не могу привыкнуть к этой кровати.

— Ну да, они тут явно не самые удобные в мире.

— Я и подумал, что, может быть, шум волн поможет мне.

— Ты всегда можешь открыть окно в нашей комнате. Я уверен, Бенни не будет возражать. Он служил на флоте.

Еле заметная улыбка Кастиэля исчезла.

— О. Ты прав. Я должен был подумать об этом. Так и сделаю.

Он натянуть развернулся и вернулся в дом. Дин недоумевал, почему он так резко ушел, пока до него не дошло, что он так и не сказал, что не против Касовой компании. А потом еще и сообщил, что с таким же успехом он может послушать море и через окно. Наверняка он сделал вывод, что должен убраться с балкона и не беспокоить Дина.

Повар тихо застонал и закрыл глаза.

— Дерьмо.

______________________________________________________________

[1] — USS Cole (DDG-67)  — эскадренный миноносец УРО типа «Арли Бёрк». Построен на верфи Ingalls Shipbuilding, приписан к морской станции Норфолк, штат Виргиния.  
Эсминец «Коул» назван в честь сержанта морской пехоты пулемётчика Дэррелла С. Коула (англ. Darrell S. Cole), погибшего при штурме американскими войсками острова Иводзима во время Второй мировой войны. © Вики

[3] — традиционное блюдо мексиканской кухни. Тако состоит из кукурузной или пшеничной тортильи, наполненной разнообразной начинкой — говядиной, свининой, курятиной, морепродуктами, чорисо, пережаренными бобами, овощами, тушёной мякотью мексиканского кактуса. В качестве приправы служат сыр, кориандр, лук, сальса, гуакамоле. Тако едят без приборов, складывая тортилью с начинкой пополам. © Вики

[6] — «Texas Roadhouse» — американская сеть ресторанов, которая специализируется на стейка и западной культуре в общем. Рестораны есть в 49 американских штатах, а также в Саудовской Аравии, Кувейте, ОАЭ и Тайвани. Наиболее известный факт: на каждом столике в каждом ресторане есть бесплатные арахис и дрожеввые булочки в неограниченном количестве.

[7] — острая приправа кухни штата Луизиана, где в 18 веке осели переселенцы-французы из Канады. Здесь и родилась из смешения нескольких культур — и кухонь — знаменитая каджунская кухня с ее острыми приправами. Количество ингредиентов варьируется от 4-6 до 15 и более. Непременными составляющими обычно становятся лук и чеснок — в виде порошка или перемолотые свежие, паприка, перец — кайенский или чили, белый или черный, плюс соль. Остальное — пряные травы: орегано, базилик, тимьян, зира, кумин, петрушка.

 

[11] — Долина Напа — американская виноградарская зона (AVA), расположенная в Напа Каунти, Калифорния, США. Долина Напа считается одним из лучших винодельческих регионов в мире. Коммерческое производство вина в этом регионе датируется XIX веком, но производство вин высшего качества в долине относится к началу 1960-х годов. © Вики


End file.
